KH2
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: When Sora, Donald and Goofy are heading home, they find themselves in a whole new adventure that will bring them closer to where the King and Riku are. But they must do this ...as owls! Will they be able to do it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Guardian Dreams

Chapter 1

Onward to Adventure

(Inside the Gummi Ship which is currently headed to Atlantis, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wistfully letting the time go by while the Gummi Ship heads for their destination.)

Sora: Hey, Goofy, have you seen my left shoe?

Goofy: Nope. How about you, Donald?

Donald: Nope. Sorry.

(Just then, a young boy wearing a white cloak with a brownish gold lining around the hood appears, holding what seems to be Sora's left shoe.)

Sora: Hey! My left shoe! Wait a minute. Who are you and how did you find it?

?: I found this underneath the driver's seat just now.

Donald: How did you get on the Gummi Ship, anyway?

Goofy: Yeah, we're in the middle of the ocean. How'd did ya even find us?

?: That is a question even I can't answer.

Sora: Who are you?

?: My name is Soren and I am from another world in which my true form is an owl. I have been sent here with an assignment to guide you to my world-

Sora: The Owl Kingdoms?

Soren: Yes.

Donald: Wow, Sora! How'd you know that?

Sora: This occurred to me in a dream that Soren would come and ask us for our help.

Soren: (putting in coordinates for the Owl Kingdoms in the Gummi Ship's computer) Yes, exactly. There are evil owls called the Pure Ones that have gained control of Heartless in the world. They also have special rock fragments called Flecks that can mess with the minds of whoever is exposed to them, turning them into mindless slaves. The Flecks, along with the Heartless, have more than doubled the Pure Ones' power. They plan on attacking my home, The Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

Sora: So you want us to go with you to help defend the Ga'Hoole Tree from the Pure Ones and the Heartless?

Soren: Yes. But I must give you these battle claws.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy received Ga'Hoolian Battle Claws!

Strength: +3

Magic: +2

Defense: +5

Critical Bonus/%-age: +7

Sora: How do these things work?

Soren: They are automatically equipped when we reach Ga'Hoole.

Donald: Oh? And when will that be?

Soren: Right…about…now!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: NOW! Whoa-Whoa Whoa AHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 2

Meeting with the Parliament

(All four heroes stop abruptly in midair. Having closed their eyes on the way down, they open their eyes to find that they are floating in the air.)

Goofy: A-yup! We're flying! We're owls!

Donald: At least we're not mice. Otherwise we would be owl _chow. _

Soren: Come. Follow me.

(Within moments, the quartet arrives at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. They are amazed to find that for a tree in the middle of the ocean, it is a place to marvel at.)

Sora: So this is Ga'Hoole. Big place for a tree in the middle of the ocean. I think I should ask Soren if the-

?: Who are you and where's my brother?

Sora: I'm Sora and I had just come from my world to- Ack!

(At that moment, the owl unleashed a Blizzaga spell and it almost hit Sora if he hadn't dodged out of the way. Sora, in quick retaliation, unleashes a Thundara spell. It didn't do much but it did shock her.)

?: You're good, but let's see if you can handle this!

(Eglantine begins to charges towards Sora. But before she can even move, Soren, Donald, and Goofy appear behind her.)

Soren: Eglantine, that's enough of that! Stop this instant!

Eglantine: Oh, Soren, there you are! Boron, Barran and the rest of the Parliament are looking for you. You can bring _them_ if you want.

Soren: Eglantine! Where are your manners? This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They are here to help us defend Ga'Hoole from the Pure Ones and the Heartless.

(Eglantine's attitude towards them changes suddenly and starts to act cheerful.)

Eglantine: Oh are you? Heh heh Sorry about earlier, as you now know, my name is Eglantine, Soren's sister and expert Ice magic user.

Sora: I kinda saw that by the way you almost froze me alive with Blizzaga!

Goofy: Nice to meet ya.

Donald: Hi.

Soren: Come with me, guys. The Ga'Hoolian Parliament is waiting to talk to us.

Sora: Right. C'mon, guys let's go!

(Inside the Parliament meeting hall, we find Boron and Barran Chatting enthusiastically with Ezylryb, an elder who teaches Weather interpretation, and Colliering (coal collecting) to the young owlets and is the captain of the Weather and Colliering Chaw (an elite group of owls who excel in a certain subject that partake in special missions assigned to them that are expected to be carried out. Think of it as an owl Organization XIII.)

Boron: Ezylryb, What do you know about the threat at hand before we ask Soren and his friends?

Ezylryb: … All I know is that they were creatures discovered a long time ago by Ansem. Though I don't know who he is exactly, what I _do know_ is that he studied the Heartless for a long time until one day he gave in to the darkness they held inside. From that day on, he became one with the darkness and the Heartless became his servants that would do as he commanded. But he did not realize that there was a weapon that could repel the Heartless even destroys them and take the hearts that they had collected as spoils. It was that day when a young boy, worlds away from his home, defeated him with a weapon that was a sword that looked like a key. It was called the Keyblade. And it was the only weapon capable of defeating him and the Heartless that stood by his side.

Boron: Fascinating, but the fact lies now… Is the boy we sent Soren after the one we are looking for?

Ezylryb: Possibly so. But we will have to see what his battle claws look like when he shows them to us IF he is willing to.

(Soren, Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are looking around inquisitively at the Parliament Meeting Hall, astonished. Soon, Soren begins to speak.)

Soren: Parliament. I have fulfilled my mission to bring the Keyblade's chosen. I would like you to meet Sora and his companions, Donald, the Disney Castle Court Wizard and Goofy, Captain of the Disney Castle Royal Guard. I am pleased to tell you that they have more information on the Heartless than we do.

Boron: Really? Please tell us more about the Heartless threat we face.

Sora: Heartless are creatures created from the darkness in the heart. Darkness is in every heart and Heartless feed on this darkness to steal away your heart. If you let them, you'll become a heartless. And trust me being a Heartless is not fun. I can say this because I was a Heartless at one point. But I don't know how I turned back to normal. All I know is that a close friend of mine, her name is Kairi; she gave up most of her own heart to change me back.

Donald: Now that you know what you're dealing with, it's no longer a question how they got here, but how they can be stopped.

Sora: What attracts them is the darkness inside every heart to get rid of them, is to use this:

(Sora tries to summon his Keyblade, but what he gets is the battle claws that Soren gave to him on the Gummi Ship. But they looked totally different from the battle claws that you'd see a _normal_ owl warrior wear, instead these battle claws were gold and blue with a black ankle grip. The shield (which, since an owl doesn't have hands, goes on its head) was a silver-like green with black spikes that ran from the top to the middle, right where the bridge of the beak meets in the middle.)

Sora: It's the only weapon that can repel and destroy the Heartless. It would normally look like a sword in the shape of a key, but these battle claws are the Keyblade's kin, in some respects.

Boron: The Pure Ones have control over the Heartless. Do you have any information as to how they could have gained the Heartless as allies?

Donald: Well…no. We don't. But what the Pure Ones may have been working with Maleficent at the time they got control over the Heartless.

Barran: Maleficent?

Sora: She's a wicked witch that has control over the Heartless.

Donald: I wouldn't believe she would be alive supplying Heartless.

Goofy: But word has gotten round that she may have survived the last battle she had with Sora.

Boron: I believe that we have enough information about our new threat. Thank you for the information, you may leave.

Sora, Soren, Donald, and Goofy: Thank you.

(Outside the Parliament Meeting Hall)

Sora: Soren, I have been wondering, just who are the Pure Ones, anyway?

Soren: The Pure Ones are an evil society of owls that want total control over the Owl Kingdoms. The thing is that they will do anything they have to in order to fulfill this goal, which, I guess, is why they sought to control the Heartless. The Pure Ones are led by none other than my brother Kludd. He is a traitor to our family and tried to kill me when I was an owlet. He did this because he had to kill someone close to him in order to become a Pure One. It was an initiation ceremony known as a TUPSI. I don't know why Kludd would do this, but he did it. When he tried to kill me, he pushed me out of our home and I fell to the earth below. But instead of dying, I survived only to be taken to this place called St. Aggies. They tried to make me do whatever they told me to by using this hypnotism trick called moon-blinking. Moon-blinking is where the full moon shines on an owl's head and it messes with their mind causing them to become mindless slaves. Me and my friend Gylfie narrowly escaped the place by doing one thing that we were too young to do at the time—fly! We escaped and found ourselves searching for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. And when we found it, our lives were changed forever. We were trained in the arts of navigation, weather interpretation, combat, metal working, and coal collecting.

Sora: _Whoa_! That's what our threat looks like. I think we could easily take them!

Donald: Sora, are you out of your mind? We could get murdered out there against them.

Goofy: Yeah, Sora. If we're not careful, they could easily overtake us.

?: That's right, Goofy.

Soren: Oh, Hello, Coryn.

(An owl younger than Soren approaches as the conversation between Soren, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went on. He has a red stripe going down the middle of his head, only stopping in the middle of the bridge of his beak. Coryn, as he is known by the owls of Ga'Hoole, was raised by the mate of the leader of the Pure Ones, Nyra. Because of this, he knows all of the Pure Ones tactics and strategies.)

Coryn: The Pure Ones may have weak tactics that are easy to find the weak spot in, but they are not stupid. If they see a weak point they will find a way to use it to make their strategy stronger. And with the Heartless on their side, they'll easily be able to overtake us. Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Coryn: I want you to focus _only_ on the Heartless. Only fight the Pure Ones if you absolutely have to.

Sora: Got it.

Coryn: Good. Now, Donald, Goofy?

Donald & Goofy: Yeah?

Coryn: Take these special battle claws. These battle claws will enhance your latent abilities.

Donald received Wizard's Destiny battle claws!

Strength: +2

Defense: +2

Magic: +10

Critical bonus/%-age: +4

Goofy received Warrior's Destiny battle claws!

Strength: +10

Defense: +10

Magic: +3

Critical bonus/%-age: +6

(Donald's battle claws are blue and brown like his wizard staff. Goofy's battle claws are silver, yellow, and black, just like his warrior shield.)

Donald: Wow! These look just like my wizard's staff!

Goofy: A-yup! These look just like my shield!

(Coryn, turning to face Sora.)

Coryn: I didn't forget about you, Sora. Here are your special battle claws. May they guide you to victory.

Sora received Glaux's Blessings battle claws!

Strength: +12

Defense: +10

Magic: +9

Crit. %-age/Bonus: +11

Sora also received Blizzard, Fira, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Firaga, Blizzara, and Blizzaga.

Coryn: These battle claws will aid you on your quest to help us defeat the Pure Ones. I hope you can help us in the way only you and your friends know how. Sora, I want you to remember something. The pathway to Kingdom Hearts lies in this very tree. Please defeat the Pure Ones so they cannot get to Kingdom Hearts to revive Kludd, my father. Soren will go with you. He will show you the way to the Pure Ones hideaway. All of you never forget why you were summoned here. If my father, Kludd, is revived, he will not stop here in Ga'Hoole to rule, he will try to overthrow your worlds as well. Good luck my friends and Glauxspeed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Right!

I hope you liked the first 2 chapters of my crossover. More will be coming soon so keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the parliament

Kingdom Hearts: Guardian Dreams

Chapter 1

Onward to Adventure

(Inside the Gummi Ship which is currently headed to Atlantis, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wistfully letting the time go by while the Gummi Ship heads for their destination.)

Sora: Hey, Goofy, have you seen my left shoe?

Goofy: Nope. How about you, Donald?

Donald: Nope. Sorry.

(Just then, a young boy wearing a white cloak with a brownish gold lining around the hood appears, holding what seems to be Sora's left shoe.)

Sora: Hey! My left shoe! Wait a minute. Who are you and how did you find it?

?: I found this underneath the driver's seat just now.

Donald: How did you get on the Gummi Ship, anyway?

Goofy: Yeah, we're in the middle of the ocean. How'd did ya even find us?

?: That is a question even I can't answer.

Sora: Who are you?

?: My name is Soren and I am from another world in which my true form is an owl. I have been sent here with an assignment to guide you to my world-

Sora: The Owl Kingdoms?

Soren: Yes.

Donald: Wow, Sora! How'd you know that?

Sora: This occurred to me in a dream that Soren would come and ask us for our help.

Soren: (putting in coordinates for the Owl Kingdoms in the Gummi Ship's computer) Yes, exactly. There are evil owls called the Pure Ones that have gained control of Heartless in the world. They also have special rock fragments called Flecks that can mess with the minds of whoever is exposed to them, turning them into mindless slaves. The Flecks, along with the Heartless, have more than doubled the Pure Ones' power. They plan on attacking my home, The Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

Sora: So you want us to go with you to help defend the Ga'Hoole Tree from the Pure Ones and the Heartless?

Soren: Yes. But I must give you these battle claws.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy received Ga'Hoolian Battle Claws!

Strength: +3

Magic: +2

Defense: +5

Critical Bonus/%-age: +7

Sora: How do these things work?

Soren: They are automatically equipped when we reach Ga'Hoole.

Donald: Oh? And when will that be?

Soren: Right…about…now!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: NOW! Whoa-Whoa Whoa AHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 2

Meeting with the Parliament

(All four heroes stop abruptly in midair. Having closed their eyes on the way down, they open their eyes to find that they are floating in the air.)

Goofy: A-yup! We're flying! We're owls!

Donald: At least we're not mice. Otherwise we would be owl _chow. _

Soren: Come. Follow me.

(Within moments, the quartet arrives at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. They are amazed to find that for a tree in the middle of the ocean, it is a place to marvel at.)

Sora: So this is Ga'Hoole. Big place for a tree in the middle of the ocean. I think I should ask Soren if the-

?: Who are you and where's my brother?

Sora: I'm Sora and I had just come from my world to- Ack!

(At that moment, the owl unleashed a Blizzaga spell and it almost hit Sora if he hadn't dodged out of the way. Sora, in quick retaliation, unleashes a Thundara spell. It didn't do much but it did shock her.)

?: You're good, but let's see if you can handle this!

(Eglantine begins to charges towards Sora. But before she can even move, Soren, Donald, and Goofy appear behind her.)

Soren: Eglantine, that's enough of that! Stop this instant!

Eglantine: Oh, Soren, there you are! Boron, Barran and the rest of the Parliament are looking for you. You can bring _them_ if you want.

Soren: Eglantine! Where are your manners? This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They are here to help us defend Ga'Hoole from the Pure Ones and the Heartless.

(Eglantine's attitude towards them changes suddenly and starts to act cheerful.)

Eglantine: Oh are you? Heh heh Sorry about earlier, as you now know, my name is Eglantine, Soren's sister and expert Ice magic user.

Sora: I kinda saw that by the way you almost froze me alive with Blizzaga!

Goofy: Nice to meet ya.

Donald: Hi.

Soren: Come with me, guys. The Ga'Hoolian Parliament is waiting to talk to us.

Sora: Right. C'mon, guys let's go!

(Inside the Parliament meeting hall, we find Boron and Barran Chatting enthusiastically with Ezylryb, an elder who teaches Weather interpretation, and Colliering (coal collecting) to the young owlets and is the captain of the Weather and Colliering Chaw (an elite group of owls who excel in a certain subject that partake in special missions assigned to them that are expected to be carried out. Think of it as an owl Organization XIII.)

Boron: Ezylryb, What do you know about the threat at hand before we ask Soren and his friends?

Ezylryb: … All I know is that they were creatures discovered a long time ago by Ansem. Though I don't know who he is exactly, what I _do know_ is that he studied the Heartless for a long time until one day he gave in to the darkness they held inside. From that day on, he became one with the darkness and the Heartless became his servants that would do as he commanded. But he did not realize that there was a weapon that could repel the Heartless even destroys them and take the hearts that they had collected as spoils. It was that day when a young boy, worlds away from his home, defeated him with a weapon that was a sword that looked like a key. It was called the Keyblade. And it was the only weapon capable of defeating him and the Heartless that stood by his side.

Boron: Fascinating, but the fact lies now… Is the boy we sent Soren after the one we are looking for?

Ezylryb: Possibly so. But we will have to see what his battle claws look like when he shows them to us IF he is willing to.

(Soren, Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are looking around inquisitively at the Parliament Meeting Hall, astonished. Soon, Soren begins to speak.)

Soren: Parliament. I have fulfilled my mission to bring the Keyblade's chosen. I would like you to meet Sora and his companions, Donald, the Disney Castle Court Wizard and Goofy, Captain of the Disney Castle Royal Guard. I am pleased to tell you that they have more information on the Heartless than we do.

Boron: Really? Please tell us more about the Heartless threat we face.

Sora: Heartless are creatures created from the darkness in the heart. Darkness is in every heart and Heartless feed on this darkness to steal away your heart. If you let them, you'll become a heartless. And trust me being a Heartless is not fun. I can say this because I was a Heartless at one point. But I don't know how I turned back to normal. All I know is that a close friend of mine, her name is Kairi; she gave up most of her own heart to change me back.

Donald: Now that you know what you're dealing with, it's no longer a question how they got here, but how they can be stopped.

Sora: What attracts them is the darkness inside every heart to get rid of them, is to use this:

(Sora tries to summon his Keyblade, but what he gets is the battle claws that Soren gave to him on the Gummi Ship. But they looked totally different from the battle claws that you'd see a _normal_ owl warrior wear, instead these battle claws were gold and blue with a black ankle grip. The shield (which, since an owl doesn't have hands, goes on its head) was a silver-like green with black spikes that ran from the top to the middle, right where the bridge of the beak meets in the middle.)

Sora: It's the only weapon that can repel and destroy the Heartless. It would normally look like a sword in the shape of a key, but these battle claws are the Keyblade's kin, in some respects.

Boron: The Pure Ones have control over the Heartless. Do you have any information as to how they could have gained the Heartless as allies?

Donald: Well…no. We don't. But what the Pure Ones may have been working with Maleficent at the time they got control over the Heartless.

Barran: Maleficent?

Sora: She's a wicked witch that has control over the Heartless.

Donald: I wouldn't believe she would be alive supplying Heartless.

Goofy: But word has gotten round that she may have survived the last battle she had with Sora.

Boron: I believe that we have enough information about our new threat. Thank you for the information, you may leave.

Sora, Soren, Donald, and Goofy: Thank you.

(Outside the Parliament Meeting Hall)

Sora: Soren, I have been wondering, just who are the Pure Ones, anyway?

Soren: The Pure Ones are an evil society of owls that want total control over the Owl Kingdoms. The thing is that they will do anything they have to in order to fulfill this goal, which, I guess, is why they sought to control the Heartless. The Pure Ones are led by none other than my brother Kludd. He is a traitor to our family and tried to kill me when I was an owlet. He did this because he had to kill someone close to him in order to become a Pure One. It was an initiation ceremony known as a TUPSI. I don't know why Kludd would do this, but he did it. When he tried to kill me, he pushed me out of our home and I fell to the earth below. But instead of dying, I survived only to be taken to this place called St. Aggies. They tried to make me do whatever they told me to by using this hypnotism trick called moon-blinking. Moon-blinking is where the full moon shines on an owl's head and it messes with their mind causing them to become mindless slaves. Me and my friend Gylfie narrowly escaped the place by doing one thing that we were too young to do at the time—fly! We escaped and found ourselves searching for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. And when we found it, our lives were changed forever. We were trained in the arts of navigation, weather interpretation, combat, metal working, and coal collecting.

Sora: _Whoa_! That's what our threat looks like. I think we could easily take them!

Donald: Sora, are you out of your mind? We could get murdered out there against them.

Goofy: Yeah, Sora. If we're not careful, they could easily overtake us.

?: That's right, Goofy.

Soren: Oh, Hello, Coryn.

(An owl younger than Soren approaches as the conversation between Soren, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went on. He has a red stripe going down the middle of his head, only stopping in the middle of the bridge of his beak. Coryn, as he is known by the owls of Ga'Hoole, was raised by the mate of the leader of the Pure Ones, Nyra. Because of this, he knows all of the Pure Ones tactics and strategies.)

Coryn: The Pure Ones may have weak tactics that are easy to find the weak spot in, but they are not stupid. If they see a weak point they will find a way to use it to make their strategy stronger. And with the Heartless on their side, they'll easily be able to overtake us. Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Coryn: I want you to focus _only_ on the Heartless. Only fight the Pure Ones if you absolutely have to.

Sora: Got it.

Coryn: Good. Now, Donald, Goofy?

Donald & Goofy: Yeah?

Coryn: Take these special battle claws. These battle claws will enhance your latent abilities.

Donald received Wizard's Destiny battle claws!

Strength: +2

Defense: +2

Magic: +10

Critical bonus/%-age: +4

Goofy received Warrior's Destiny battle claws!

Strength: +10

Defense: +10

Magic: +3

Critical bonus/%-age: +6

(Donald's battle claws are blue and brown like his wizard staff. Goofy's battle claws are silver, yellow, and black, just like his warrior shield.)

Donald: Wow! These look just like my wizard's staff!

Goofy: A-yup! These look just like my shield!

(Coryn, turning to face Sora.)

Coryn: I didn't forget about you, Sora. Here are your special battle claws. May they guide you to victory.

Sora received Glaux's Blessings battle claws!

Strength: +12

Defense: +10

Magic: +9

Crit. %-age/Bonus: +11

Sora also received Blizzard, Fira, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Firaga, Blizzara, and Blizzaga.

Coryn: These battle claws will aid you on your quest to help us defeat the Pure Ones. I hope you can help us in the way only you and your friends know how. Sora, I want you to remember something. The pathway to Kingdom Hearts lies in this very tree. Please defeat the Pure Ones so they cannot get to Kingdom Hearts to revive Kludd, my father. Soren will go with you. He will show you the way to the Pure Ones hideaway. All of you never forget why you were summoned here. If my father, Kludd, is revived, he will not stop here in Ga'Hoole to rule, he will try to overthrow your worlds as well. Good luck my friends and Glauxspeed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Right!

I hope you liked the first 2 chapters of my crossover. More will be coming soon so keep reading!


End file.
